Choclate Bar
by BelovedCatEars
Summary: The crew decides to go camping. Basically a Lord of the Flies type theme, were the crew is fighting to survive. (Yes the chocolate bar is included in this story).
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own D gray man. The story came to me while me and some my friends were talking at lunch. I hope you enjoy my first chapter, even though it is really short. ;)**

* * *

It was a peaceful day on the campgrounds of Lake Arrowheads. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, nothing but a peaceful and perfect day in the evergreen forest. Till a white minivan came screeching to a halt in an opening of trees, causing the dust to stir. The minivan passenger door flew open to Lavi falling to his knees, and bellowing over to throw up.

Kanda annoyed and filled with rage swung out the door, hopping over Lavi and yelled, "Komui, you bustard! I swear you purposely drove over every fucken bump on the road to just to piss the fucken living shit out of us."

He reached for his side to draw his sword, but it wasn't there. Remembering everyone had to leave their innocents at home; this made Kanda's blood boil. Kanda snarled and kicked the side of the van, it larch to one side and came back to its original state. A few monuments later and, few angered puffs of air coming from Kanda's nose, the van sagged as all four tires flattened. It was like the van was saying I had enough.

Komui opened the door, and stepped out, and shrugged his shoulders. "It's not my fault the roads were bumpy and curvy."

"I'm going to have to agree with Kanda, you're a terrible driver", groaned Allen, as he stepped out of the van, followed by Lenalee.

"You guys are wrong!" screeched Komui. "I'm a splendid driver. Unlike the likes of you guy", he yelled pompously, while shaking his fist at them.

Kanda scoffed, and crossed his arms over his chest, while Allen wondered what could have gone right, if it wasn't for this morning's incident.

* * *

**The morning incident will be in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I do not own D Gray Man.**

**Hope you injoy the flashback.**

* * *

Lavi was sitting in the driver's seat, steering the wheel left and right, pretending to drive. Allen, who sat in the passenger's side, next to Lavi, patiently waited for everyone to pack and settle into the van. He curiously watched as Lavi made a fool of himself, adding sound effects to his movements.

"Vooooooooooom, vooooooooooom, urck."

Then he oddly sticked out his tongue letting it hang on the corner of his mouth, and began to hum. "hum, hummm, hummmmmm, hummm"

"Lavi"

"hum"

"What are you doing", Allen asked with some amusement and somewhat annoyic.

"I'm driving can't you see", Lavi said while making a swiping hand jester over the dash board. Automatically, Allen looked around the van, and out the window, in the oversized garage.

"Ah, Lavi, we're not moving."

All in one motion, Lavi blow out a puff of air, and looked up at the roof for a second, then threw up his hands and slammed then back down on the steering wheel. Looking at Lavi, the silence was a bit unnerving, along with the well dah look on his face. Allen's cheeks began to flash with color, as the tension grew. He didn't even notice the long ravened haired man stepping into the vehicle.

"Well dah we're not moving moshui", the gruff voice said sarcastically, along with a sharp pain on the side of his head.

"Ow Kanda, you ass! That hurt!" yelped Allen, rubbing his head

Kanda plopped into a seat, behind the two boys, and crossed his arms over his chest."Shut up Beanspought."

Allen glared at Kanda over the head cushion. Annoyed, and having an over powering will to attack this man, Allen glared with intent to fight, or kill. Kanda looked over at Allen with cold blue eyes, and gruffly asked "What are you looking at."Allen's eyes narrowed, knowing what Kanda's intensions were.

Feeling his shoulder being patted, Allen's head swiped towards Lavi's direction, broken away from his tunnel vision. He had a reassuring smile, and said "It's alright Allen. It's not like he's asking to drive."

Puff, Allen blew out, as he turned around, and sank into his seat. That's not all he wants to do, Allen thought.

Hearing Kanda shift in the back seat, Allen looked over his left shoulder, and found Kanda leaning over to talk."What are you talking about you stupid Bookman, I'm driving."

"Picking another fight with someone else. Gee, I didn't know I was that boring", Allen said sarcastically, while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh Yu we all know your pulling my leg", Lavi said lightly, with a chuckle. "I'm driving", he said a little firmly, while pointing a thumb at his chest.

Kanda's face reddened as his temper flared, and his eyes narrowed. With a striking firm voice, he didn't even have to use his fist to threaten the Jr. Bookman. "No, you're not driving you stupid, dumbass Bookman. I'm driving! I even bet yeah a stupid fucken monkey can drive better then you will ever will you little fucker."

Shocked by the colorful language, with one widened green eye, Lavi realized Kanda wasn't kidding around. Then instantly an idea struck the young Bookman's head. With a sly smile, Lavi said "you want to bet, eha", eyeing the young samurai.

Kanda was tooken aback as his eyes widen and he withdrew away from Lavi's face. There was a moment of silence before, the young samurai spoke, as he tried to collect himself. "Alright then", he said with some amusement, eyeing Allen, who was sitting there in a daze. "Show clueless Beanspought how it's done", Kanda announced, pointing his hand in Allen's direction.

Allen, shocked, sat up in his seat, and looked at Kanda with wide blue eyes, and a gaped mouth. I'm not even part of this stupid argument, he thought to himself. "It's Allen you stupid hard headed baka", he yelled "IT'S ALLEN!"

"Ah cheer up Allen", said Lavi teasingly, grabbing the key off the dashboard. "He's only kidding around with you."

Sticking the keys into the ignition, Lavi turned on the van. It jumped a couple of times before, getting started. Then a blast of cold air came rushing out of the air conditioners. Kanda flinched, as the cold air slapped his face. With a grunt, he reached over to turn them down.

Allen, who was tempted to break his out stretched arm, looked away towards the window on his side. It was already invasive enough for him it be sitting behind him. He didn't want to start anything he would regret later on.

Hearing the click of someone buckling their seat belt, Allen looked up over at his. That's not too bad of an idea, he thought to himself. Reaching over his shoulder, he clicked the buckle into the safety of the slat.

Looking over at Lavi, Allen had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, once Lavi put the gear into reverse. "Ah Lavi", Allen asked nervously. Lavi looked over at Allen with curiosity. "Are you sure you know what you are doing."

Lavi flinched at the question, then smiled reassuringly, while grasping Allen's shoulder gently, then said "sure I do. Ha, I know what I'm doing."

Allen did feel a little better, because of his friend's confidence, but the feeling didn't go away.

"Hey Yu", Lavi said looking over his shoulder. "Aren't you going to put on your seatbelt?"

Kanda snickered, and said "I don't need a fucken seatbelt, unless you don't know how to drive."

Lavi shrugged, before stomping on the gas pedal. The tires screeched causing smoke to flair around them, sending the van flying backwards. The group of boys yelled, as they were sent plumbing towards the closed garage door. Lavi didn't have time to react, before they crashed, jerking the van to a halt. Steam fizzled from the rear of the beaten up van.

Lavi was so shocked and stunned that he was squeezing the steering wheel hard enough to turn his knuckles white. He didn't even notice Allen hyperventilating, holding his chest, or Kanda sitting up off the floor, rubbing his head.

Allen looked up, after catching his breath and, what he saw, horrified him. "Ahhhh shit", he cried.

"What!" Lavi said franticly, looking over at Allen.

Allen pointed out the window, at a crumbled, lifeless body, that laid about five feet away from the vehicle.

Lavi's face paled, as he realized who it was. The defined curves, pale white skin, and the long raven hair put up into pinktails, was just enough for him to know who exactly who she was. His mouth laid agape to what he had done. I just killed a person, he thought. Not just any person, but someone he knew, and had an infinity for. Lavi sat motionless in his seat, as he tried to process what happened.

"Lavi, are you ok", Allen asked, not sure what to say.

What the fuck are you going on about", Kanda said rudely standing up. As he looked out the window, he too, fell silent. Automatically moments later, Kanda said "Oh shit, you're in for in for it now. You just killed Komui's sister."

Lavi's face softened, as if he were about to cry.

The scientist outside the vehicle weren't sure what to do, as they eyed the van and the dead body. Some of them even stepped up to get a closer look. For all they knew, all hell as going to break loose once Komui found out.

As if on cue, a pompous, unworldly man stepped into the garage and happily said "don't miss me while I'm gonaaAHHHHH!" LENALEEEE! He cried with horror.

Tears sprung from his eyes like water fountains, as he ran, flailing his arms, towards Lenalee. He fell to his knees and scooped the desisted girl into his arms. "Lenalee", he whined in a whisper. He held her close, placing his hand on the back of her head, and barred her face into his chest.

"Lenalee" he whispered once again, staring into space as if reclaiming lost memories. He bawled out crying baring his face into the crook in her neck.

Shaken awake, Lenalee flailed her arms and tried to push her crazy brother away, from her.

"Brother, stop it! I can't breathe", she whined.

"Lenalee! Your ok" Komui beamed, as he hugged her once more.

"Get off me" she sternly said. It's embarrassing enough to have a brother who cares too much for her, she thought, blushing.

Komui helped his little sister up, and patted her head. Hearing the horn honk, Komui looked over at the van. Whoever was in there, he thought, he was going to kill.

* * *

Meanwhile in the van, a sign of relief ran thought the group of boys as they saw Lenalee flailing and hitting her psycho brother. They watch intensely as they were afraid she was going back to the grave.

Allen couldn't help but smile as Komui helped Lenalee off the ground. I wish someone would care for me that much, he thought. Looking over at Kanda and Lavi, he couldn't help but appreciate the people in his life, even if they were a big scoundrel, like Kanda.

Lavi sign again and began to relax a bit. He placed his elbow on the steering wheel to prop his head up, but instead he set off the horn. "Yow", he cried, as he leaped away from the horn.

Komui looked in their direction. The hatred and anger in his dark eyes was shockingly evil. Not even the spectacles on his face or the window on the van could block or dilute the hate, raiding in their direction. The shockwave was unbearable. Luckily, the windows on the van were tinted, so no one knew who exactly was in there.

Like the devil at work, Komui dashed away and returned with his over sized drill. Laughing evilly, he turned on the drill, and charged at the van; hold the drill in one hand.

"Eeek, Ahhhh", screeched the boys (except Kanda) as they climbed over the seats to get to the back. (**Talk about self preservation**)All of them charged at once to a point they were mounting each other. The common thought was the farther away from the front seats the less to be blamed.

Opening the van like a can opener, Komui ripped off the door, along with some of the roof. Stepping somewhat in, Komui asked in his demonic voice "who's the one that hurt my perishes Lenalee"

Lavi screamed, as he gave Allen a bear hug. Allen who was too afraid to do anything, watched in wide eyed horror. Kanda automatically grabbed his sword Mugen out, to fight off this crazy bastered. But before Kanda could slice Komui to ribbons, the scientist grabbed, and restrained him.

"Get off me you fools! These bastereds disserve whatever punishment for what they've done to my Lenalee", he cried.

"Brother stop it!" Lenalee cried. "I'm not even hurt", she yelled over him, giving him a hug. "They just only clipped me!"

* * *

**I know that the charter profile changed a bit for the charters, basely Kanda is looking for a fight, Allen is trying to avoid a fight, and Lavi is just happy hang with his friends.**

**turst me there will be more chapters to come.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own DGM**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Stop fighting you guys", screeched Lenalee, stepping between the two parties. She throws up her hands to prevent them from growing any closer. Then she intensely glared at both ends, and told them "you guys need to learn to get along or I'm going to get the kickens on All of You." Lenalee paused for a moment, and glanced over at Allen.

"Especially you Allen."

"What! Me!" Allen exclaimed, putting his hand on his chest. "Why me?"

Lenalee's eyes narrowed, as her lip began to pout. She closed her eyes and took a sharp breath in, and let it out slowly, as if she were holding something back. Lenalee then crossed her arms over her chest defensively and said "you should have been more involved in stopping the fights instead of passively standing by. Besides, we're supposed to be having fun together as a family. Not like we are at war with the Aukma and Noahs"

"That's right, you bastards", chimed in Komui.

"I'm not finished", Lenalee angrily exclaimed, driving her heel into Komui's head, making him K.O.

"As I was saying, we are a family. And you better play nice", she said sternly pointing a finger in Kanda's direction.

Kanda's eyes narrowed, as he closed them and shrugged.

"Yes ma'am", Allen said gravely nodding his head, at the same time Kanda shrugged.

"Humph", she said walking away, towards the back of the van, to set up camp.

"Gahh", groaned Lavi, as he walked up behind the two boys, holding his head. "I don't feel so good", he slurred. Lavi's face paled, as he swayed and stumbled to keep his balance. Before Lavi knew it, he fell to the ground with a heavy hard thud, between the two boys.

Both of the boys looked at Lavi, who passed out on the hard gravel.

"Ah Lavi, are you ok?" Allen asked with some concern.

"He's alright Beanspought", Kanda scoffed, as he eyed Allen with narrow eyes. "What I don't understand is why you're letting a girl boss you around."

Oh great, Allen thought. Now he wants to pick a fight with me, since Lavi is now unavailable, as Allen eyed Lavi, who lay motionless on the ground.

"I never said I was letting her boss me around. I was agreeing with what she said", Allen combated, looking Kanda strait in the eye.

"Ha, from where I was standing, you looked like a spineless whimp. To be honest with yeah, I don't think you have the balls to be a man" Kanda paused for a moment and added, "or have, any at all."

Allen was mortified by Kanda's comment. His cheeks colored with fluster, as his anger grew.

"I so too have them", Allen said with his voice increasingly rising.

"Hum, sure you do Beanspought", Kanda said rubbing his chin. With a sly smile Kanda then said" then the shaft must be too small."

Allen's face when blank then shocked, before it twisted into disgust. I hate Kanda for insulting me like this, Allen thought to himself. I really want to pound his face in, but that's what he wants, a fight. But I'm not going to give it to him.

Shortly after Allen was insulted Lavi snickered and laughed. "Ha, ha, funny Kanda", Lavi said holding his sides. "You at times can be very horrible"

Allen scowled at Lavi laughing choppily, on the ground. Out of anger Allen swung his leg and kicked Lavi in the rib cage.

"Oomph", Lavi grunted, trying not to whimper. "Hey, what… was…that...for?"

Finally that fowl taste is out of my mouth, Allen thought to himself. He ignored the question, and began to glare at Kanda again.

Kanda did the same, to figure, that was all he was going to get, a starring completion. The tension grew, as sparks flew into the air. Kanda finally had enough; he was tired of waiting for a fight to happen, so he took the first punch.

Stepping over Lavi, Kanda swung his fist towards Allen's face. Allen saw it coming and dodged it, taking a chance to upper cut his fist into Kanda's gut. It affected him very little as Kanda counteracted with a round house kick to Allen's side.

"Gaga", Allen reacted, holding his side.

Kanda then did a hook punch to Allen's head, but he caught it with his ugly deformed hand. Kanda's eyes widen, to the surprise. He thought he had him.

Allen took the opportunity, and did a side kick into Kanda's jaw.

Kanda's head flew back, making him out stretch his arms for balance, and making him step two steps back. After regaining his balance, Kanda looked for Allen to make his next move, but it was too late. Allen did a side flying side kick into the dead middle of Kanda's chest.

Kanda lost his breath, as he fell to the ground in a gathering of dry leaves. They flew up, as he made contact with them.

Looking up in the sky, Kanda desired to have Mugun around, to slice the bastards into ribbons.

* * *

**Well, I kept my promise. Sorry it took a while, I got busy with other stuff.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own DGM!**

**But I like their charters. **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter, but a brief warning of some sexual contact. (girlxboy)**

* * *

Allen grimaced as he straighten out his sleeves and collar on his shirt. Truly, in all honesty, he wanted to avoid a fight with Kanda, but he asked for it. Kanda taunted and taunted him, till Kanda finally got his way. Allen was thankful that he had won, but he couldn't help but feel a hint of regret.

Signing, Allen was about to walk away, till he heard the padding of someone's feet hitting the gravel, coming in his direction.

Allen didn't think much about it at first, but the high pitch sound of a girl's voice saying "high-yeah", caught his attention. Allen Looked in the genial direction the voice was coming from, but it was too late.

The sound of his head hitting the van door, made him dazed. Moments later Allen found himself on the ground, on his back; with a pounding head ache, and a ringing in his ears. Allen groaned as he shaded the sun and bright blue sky out of his eyes; with his left hand. Allen then realized that he had blocked out, but for how long?

"Ahhha!" screeched a male's voice in pain.

Allen was so startled by the commotion, that it sent a shiver up his spine, making him feel cold, then hot.

"Leave me alone you bloody bitch!" screeched the male's voice again. Soon Allen realized that it was just Kanda, who was speaking.

"I told you Not to FIGHT!" yelled a female's voice; which Allen realized who just Lenalee was.

Allen turned his head towards their voices, and found Lenalee beating Kanda with a two foot long stick, which was one inch in diameter. Kanda kept casually walking away from Lenalee, while she kept beating him on top of the head. Kanda faithfully kept his hands inches from his hand, to prevent most of the blows. (**Good guy, knows not when to beat a girl, or Komui's sister in fact :D Ha Ha! Poor guy, not really**)

Allen gasped to how violet Lenalee was acting, she normally isn't this violet, Allen thought to himself. Lenalee is problily one of the most lively, outgoing people he has ever meet.

Not till today, after the accident at home base. She did seem more reserved and quite than normal. True, which the tension in the van and Komui's crazy driving didn't help, but she's used to dealing with Komui's crap. Right?

But there are some of those occasional outbursts, to keep him out of trouble and in line.

But this, this is not like her at all, to beat in utter outrage like a savage beast.

Allen watched in total horror and awe, to which, he didn't hear the click of the front passenger door opening. It creaked as it slowly opened, to a weary, clumsy Miranda falling out, and landing on top of Allen.

"Oomph", cried Allen as Miranda made contact with him.

Allen at first didn't know what exactly happen to him, and why his chest felt like it was being crushed, and till he found where his nose was. It was nestled right in between her two feminine sized breasts. Miranda was even wearing a low enough cut t-shirt, that he was feeling bare skin, and seeing some of her plain white bra. Normally Miranda was seen in sweater and jeans, but this was different.

Oh God, Allen thought to himself, I had no idea there was a woman under there. Allen felt a wave of heat burst from his grown, rolling up to his head, and down to his toes. Even his jeans began to feel tight in that same region. Allen had to admit his liked what he was seeing, feeling and touching, even with what little room he had to breath. But he knew it was wrong to just sit there and do nothing, like a pervert. Besides he didn't want to end up like his master Cross, or suffocate for that matter.

Just when Allen was just about to say something, Miranda began to move. Allen froze as she gave a small moan, and sat up on her elbows. Ok, finally she is going to move, and get off me, and act like none of this ever happened, Allen thought reassuringly to himself. But Miranda just rubbed her forehead, where it hit the ground.

Is she going to get up? Allen thought doubtfully to himself. No she's going to get up. She's going to get up.

Is she?

Dose she even know I'm here?

Allen began to shift a little, to how uncomfortable and unbearable the weight was. Not to mention his muscles where beginning to get stiff.

Miranda stiffened as she looked down underneath of her.

"Um, Miranda I can't breathe", Allen said unsure of himself.

"Ahhha", screeched Miranda, as she flew off of Allen's chest, crossing her arms over, holding her own chest.

"Allen…" she said with her cheeks flushing bright red.

"I'm so sorry I didn't even know you were there", she automatically said, with her hands waving in front of her.

"It's… all right", Allen said wide-eyed, still trying to grasp what has happened and try to find his voice.

"No it's not!" she firmly said. I should have been paying more attention. Miranda said with mist in her eyes. It's all my fault." Miranda rambled on to how many faults she has, and how nothing seems to go right when she's around.

"Its fine Allen" said a little firmer, with a nervous laugh. "I should have said something sooner." Allen said sitting up on his elbows.

Miranda stopped rambling, and said once again, with her hands in her lap, and eyes casted down "I'm so sorry" she said quietly.

"Its fine", Allen said reassuringly, touching her forearm.

Miranda sat there quietly without saying a word. There was nerve-racking silence that got on Allen's nerve. Allen scratched the top his head, and tried to scoot his way out underneath of Miranda, but he is pinned, were she was sitting on top of his lower torso.

Allen put his hands on her straddling knees, to use as leverage to scoot out, but discovered she was wearing shorts that were covering half of her thigh.

Allen's cheeks heated up again as Miranda looked at him with some concern, and a wondering face. She must be wondering why I'm touching her knees. Ah, this it so embarrassing.

"Ah umm… Miranda. Do you might getting off of me" Allen thought his voice sounded high and sharp to his own ears.

"Hum", Miranda

a said, as she suddenly realized that she was still on top of him.

"Aha, I'm so sorry" she said with her cheeks turning another shade of red. Miranda slowly and awkwardly stood up, and out stretched her hand towards Allen to help him off of the ground. Allen looked at her hand for a second, and gingerly took her hand. Miranda helped Allen up, and they stood there, awkwardly in silence.

"Um", Miranda said touching her lower lip with her index finger. "Thanks for catching me", said with caution.

"Ha, no problem", Allen said nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"HEY, GIVE THAT BACK!" screech Lenalee.

"I SAID TO LEAVE ME ALONE BITCH!" screamed Kanda, as he used the stick to smack Lenalee on top of the head.

"OW!" screech Lenalee, as she rubbed her head, and glared at Kanda.

Kanda snickered and laughed at her, as her cheeks turned red.

Realizing they were still holding hands, Allen yanked his hand away from Miranda.

Miranda withdrew her hand and hugged her arm, as if it were hurt.

Allen looked over his shoulder before he walked away.

* * *

**I feel kind of bad for Allen and his awkward situation he was in, but it was pretty funny in my personal option.**

**Hope you enjoyed in so far, and I look forward to writing the next chapter. **


End file.
